wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Wolfcult
:This page is about the Wolfcult in Grizzly Hills. For the the Wolf Cult in Gilneas and Duskwood, see Wolf Cult. Shade of Arugal | leaders= Varlam Selas Goremaw | capital = Shadowfang Tower on Bloodmoon Isle | capitals = Silverbrook, Solstice Village | language = Common | races = | theater = Grizzly Hills, Northrend }} The Wolfcult, also known as the Bloodmoon Pack, is a mysterious organization that is predominantly found in the Grizzly Hills of southern Northrend. It is led by none other than the Shade of Archmage Arugal, who had previously adopted the worgen of Silverpine Forest in northern Lordaeron as his children. After he was defeated and beheaded by agents of the Horde, Arugal's headless body was buried at the foot of the path leading up to his former stronghold of Shadowfang Keep. At the behest of the Lich King, the darkfallen princes Keleseth, Valanar, Theraldis and Atherann resurrected Arugal in the service of the Scourge and sent him to the Grizzly Hills to subvert the trapper communities. History Origins Originally a respected patriot of Gilneas, Arugal eventually became a member of the Kirin Tor of Dalaran. However, after the Scourge destroyed Dalaran and most of its populace, he fled to Shadowfang Keep above Pyrewood Village. On the orders of King Genn Greymane, Arugal used Ur's research to summon the Worgen from what was later known as the Emerald Dream to help defend against the rampaging Scourge. The feral wolf-men slaughtered not only the Scourge, but quickly turned on the wizards themselves. The worgen sieged the keep of the noble Baron Silverlaine. Situated above the tiny hamlet of Pyrewood, the keep quickly fell into shadow and ruin. Driven mad with guilt, Arugal adopted the worgen as his children and retreated to the newly dubbed 'Shadowfang Keep'. He resided there, protected by his massive pet, Fenrus — and haunted by the vengeful ghost of Baron Silverlaine. Eventually, he created his own worgen cult, under the guidance of his master, by spreading the worgen curse to places like the Deep Elem Mine and using his magic to keep the worgen under his control. Soon, he had worgen packs such as the Shadowfang and the Moonrage to do his bidding. His activities however, eventually drew the ire of the Forsaken and he was later assassinated by Horde adventurers. Joining the Scourge After Arugal was defeated and beheaded by agents of the Horde, Arugal's headless body was buried at the foot of the path leading up to his former stronghold of Shadowfang Keep. At the behest of the Lich King, the darkfallen princes Keleseth, Valanar, Theraldis and Atherann resurrected Arugal in the service of the Scourge and sent him to the Grizzly Hills to subvert the trapper communities. Arriving at Solstice Village, Arugal was quickly able to convert the population into worgen and later did the same in Silverbrook. With the majority of the trappers willing joining the cult and the resisters killed or (as in the case of the workers of the Hollowstone Mine) cursed to undeath Arugal settled the Wolfcult's base of operations in Shadowfang Tower on the Bloodmoon Isle, off the Eastwind Shore. Until the Alliance sent emissaries to ally with the locals in Silverbrook, the Wolfcult operated in secrecy; however, the Alliance eventually discovered the truth behind the trappers. (By contrast, Conqueror Krenna, leader of the Horde's Conquest Hold, seems to dismiss any talk about worgen as "nonsense", as indicated in the completion text for .) With the aid of Ruuna the Blind and the trapper Sasha, whose father Mikhail was killed by the Wolfcult, adventurers learn about Arugal's resurrection and discover that the Wolfcult are agents of the Lich King. After this revelationm Sasha becomes more determined to uncover the whereabouts of her sister and journeys to the White Pine Trading Post. After adventurers successfully captured and delivered Anatoly to her, she was able to rescue her. At the same both Sasha and the adventurers learned that about Arugal's locations. Eager to see the madness of the Wolfcult end Sasha enlisted adventurers to end the Wolfcult leadership. Quickly arriving onto Bloodmoon Isle adventurers killed Arugal's lieutenants Varlam, Selas, and Goremaw. With the secondary leadership of the Wolfcult dead adventurers moved into the tower and in an ferocious battle, the Lord of the Wolfcult was killed the second time. Members These humans have the ability to transform into a worgen at will and are not forced to change at night. When they are killed they transform back into humans, ending their curse. However, there are some that have changed into a full fledged worgen, these do not change and will remain as a skinnable worgen after death. Wolfcult Leadership * * * * * * Wolfcult Members * * * * * * Cursed members * * * * * Category:Grizzly Hills Category:Humans Category:Organizations Category:Worgen